Pretty
by Vyren Rolar
Summary: No one has written anything in response to Jayne telling Simon to shut his pretty mouth. Why not? JaynexSimon, which means slash. My first Firefly fanfic, so be nice, and tell me if you think the rating should be upped.


Jayne started as the door to his bunk opened

AN: This is my first Firefly fic, so be gentle. The pairing is JaynexSimon, which means slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The point of view switches for every bullet. Summary: Simon wants to know what exactly Jayne meant by, "Shut your pretty mouth." Post Ariel.

Jayne started as the door to his bunk opened. Who the dí yú was comin' to see him at three o'clock in the gorram mornin'? It'd better not be—it was. What could the gorram doctor want with him? Unless he was comin' to talk about—

"You called me pretty, Jayne. On Ariel. You told me to shut my pretty mouth. Why'd you call me pretty?" The doc looked slightly nervous, but determined. There was no way he was gonna get out of this by shouting.

Jayne opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it again. He couldn't just say it, could he? He was never that good with words, and his meager vocabulary appeared to have deserted him. Dangit, he had to say somethin'. What could he say? What could he say to the only man he had ever loved that wouldn't ruin what little friendship they had?

Suddenly, Jayne knew. He didn't have to say anything. He got out of bed, and walked slowly over to the doctor. Hesitating only slightly, he put his hands on Simon's waist and drew him closer. Licking his lips, he leaned down to plant a firm kiss on the other man's mouth.

Simon stiffened. Was Jayne doing what he thought he was doing? Was Jayne kissing him? Yes, Jayne was definitely kissing him. Wow, what a kiss. Simon hadn't realized how much he had been missing.

Simon had always known he was sly. That was why he had been so awkward with Kaylee. He knew she liked him, and he hadn't really had the heart to tell her he didn't, couldn't, feel the same way until a few months ago.

He started having feelings for Jayne then. He had sworn to himself he wouldn't act on them, but when Jayne had called him pretty, well, it had almost been too much to hope for.

And now—now Jayne was kissing him.

Jayne pulled back, panting slightly. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Simon hadn't kissed him back, which probably meant that he was about to be socked in the face. He was such an idiot. Such a gorram fool.

His eyes flew open as the doctor's hands ran over his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders. He stared at the doc, wondering if this was even possible. Could Simon really feel the same way he did?

He had never really been in love, before Simon. Sure, there had been whores, and plenty of one night stands, but he had never been in love. Then this pompous, good-for-nothin' doctor had flounced into his life, screwing with everything.

"You called me pretty, Jayne. Did you really mean it? Because if you didn't, I will walk right back out that door. I will forget what just happened. If you did mean it, though, tell me. Please." Simon looked like he was gonna start cryin'.

Jayne rested his hands on the small of Simon's back. He looked into the doctors eyes for the longest time before responding. "Yeah, doc. I called you pretty. I was lyin', though. You ain't pretty at all. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, Simon, and if you even think about walkin' out that door, I swear I will murder you."

Simon looked up at him, and Jayne could see the hope in his eyes, the affection, and something else. Fear? Pain? Whatever it was, Jayne was determined to make it go away. He led the mute doctor over to his bed and sat down with him. Then, cupping Simon's face in his hand, he whispered, "You're beautiful," one more time before kissing him again.

That morning, Mal sighed as he made his way to Jayne's bunk. It wasn't like the man to oversleep. Opening the door, Mal started to speak, and then stopped, noticing Jayne tangled up in the sheets with—no, it couldn't be. Jayne Cobb was sleeping like a baby with his arms around Simon Tam. Well wú xià chui zuŏ năi, it was about time. He'd let Jayne sleep, just this once.


End file.
